


Gift Of Giving

by acerobbiereyes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Prompt 117. “Are you sure you want to get me gift?”
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Gift Of Giving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).



“You don’t have to get me a gift, you know,” Robbie began.

Daisy gave him a dry look from across the room, not even bothering to reply before she returned to her task.

See, SHIELD Agents didn’t get holidays. Not really. Supervillians didn’t tend to respect Christmas Vacation when hellbent on blowing up the sun, or whatever.

This, of course, also applied to birthdays.

Robbie, personally, didn’t care much about a few missed birthdays. But, Daisy did which led them here - or as he has been informed, to Operation Get Him A Birthday Present.

Which consisted of her going over his room with a fine toothed comb, searching for items that would give her a good jumping off point for gift ideas.

(She could just ask him)

Robbie watched from his position on his bed as Daisy zeroed in on his closet. The last place in his room that hadn’t been inspected.

It wasn’t long after she began to pull stuff out of his closet, that she made a quiet noise of interest that drew Robbies attention.

Daisy turned toward him, showing him what she’d found with a raised eyebrow. “Ninja Wolf?” She teased.

“Oh. Those are Gabes,” _Were_ Gabes, he mentally corrected. Ninja Wolf had been his little brother's childhood hero, and he’d amassed quite the collection growing up. Until one day he packed them all up and asked Robbie to give them to Goodwill.

In Robbie’s defence, he tried, okay? But, he just couldn’t bring himself to get rid of them and put the box in his closet when Gabe was at school.

Daisy stood up, the first few issues clutched in her hands and plopped down on the bed with him. Mission to find him a present temporarily forgotten as she began a dramatic reading of the first issue of Ninja Wolf.

And Robbie wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
